club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Equilibrium (Penguinben3)
ORIGIN: Ben was a fighting traveler who roamed looking for combat. He eventually found the forest community, a group of highly skilled warriors with extensive knowledge on elemental powers and many other fighting forms. During his time in forest, Ben would learn decent control over almost all elements, as well as his signature art style only mastered by three; Aura, which is the energy source made by the soul. To master using it allows use of varying abilities, including using it as powerful blasts, healing, and have superhuman durability. However, Ben's life in forest would soon be changed. Two of his best friends suddenly went missing one day, and within 24 hours their corpses were found. After this he became cynical and consumed with rage, went on a two year rampage of destruction across the world. Ben had cemented himself in the forest as the strongest remaining after the migration to Blizzard, and was often asked for help when dealing with strong enemies. But soon enough his title as strongest would come to an end. When a group of superior life forms called the Eye Authority terrorized the forest, Ben was killed in a heated battle, sacrificing himself to let the others escape. But, Ben created two backup plans. One of which was a defence robot named Cyborg-X. Cyborg-X was able to destroy the Eye Authority, but was destroyed in the process. The second was a clone of Ben, who would awaken shortly after Cyborg-X was destroyed. However, there was a malfunction in the cloning process which took away his elemental control, leaving him with only aura. The clone's personality was also shifted, causing him to suddenly feel deep regret for his destruction. He decided to join the SHA under the name of Iron Sentinel, using the scrapped parts of Cyborg-X as armor to atone for his actions. Unknown to Iron Sentinel, the original Ben was actually alive in a coma-like state. Durring Operation A.R.C.T.I.C., his past was revealed to the rest of the SHA. Iron Sentinel became extremely saddened by this, feeling he could never run from his past. However it would catch up to him, somewhat literally. The original Ben appeared, stating he needed a host for his soul due to his body rotting away. After an argument, they eventually came to an agreement to share the body evenly. Iron Sentinel would control during the day, while Ben, adopting the name "The Lonely One," would take control during the night. To avoid Iron Sentinel from getting the blame of the crimes, Iron Sentinel would get plastic surgery as well as change his name to John Jacobson, and The Lonely One would always hide his face. He uses a mysterious goo-like substance to do so, and it's unknown whether it's somehow spiritual or if it's an extremely advanced new substance. PERSONALITY: Iron Sentinel is usually somewhat outgoing. He has friendships with Lightno-Strike and Cyberbat, and respects Fire Spider even if he doesn't know him that well. Iron Sentinel also somewhat concerned for Extreme's health, due to his achohol addiction. Due to his scarring memories from his past, IS hates killing people, and would probably rather die himself than do it again. He's somewhat humble, not liking to talk much about his strengths, but has a tendency to judge people. The Lonely One is extremely introverted. He has a strong respect for those who refuse to kill, finding killing the more practical and easy way to end something, and it taking a strong will to avoid that. Other than that, he has somewhat of a superiority complex, believing he's better in almost every way than his teammates. However, he can't really back this up anymore, due to his power being limited to only about 25% in the new body. Patterns of stealing might indicate he's trying to rebuild his old body. FOREST: These are some notable forest people from Ben's past: * Finn: Ben's oldest friend and the reason he joined forest. (DEAD) * Song: Another great friend. (DEAD) * Luke: Ben's mentor and teacher. (DEAD) * Meg: Former leader of forest, went mad with power after certain point. (DEAD) * Jade: Meg's brother. Another powerful figure. (DEAD) * Darkrai: A quiet but respected person. (DEAD) * Vegeta Jr: Old friend of Ben, one of his favorite sparring partners. (DEAD) *Jewel: Pretty cool (QUIT) * Lance: Former leader of the Frosty Army, seen as an evil ruler by most. (QUIT) * Grace: One of the only remaining forest people. Complletly clueless at times and can be extremely clingy. * Pops: Old friend of Ben, and one of the only remaining forest people. * Pirate: One of Ben's best friends, now joined SHA as Velocity. * Rock: Manipulative. Despised by most, but a close friend of Ben. (DEAD) * Thunder: The Lonely One tried terrorizing him but eventually gave up out of sheer boredom because of Thunder's inability to do anything but punch his way out of things. POWERS AND ABILITIES: Iron Sentinel: * Aura control (amplified by suit) * Healing * Flight (with suit) *Strength highly enhanced by armor *Basic elemental control (can switch between them by swapping out computer chips within suit.) Shared: * Far above average strength and agility, while not superhuman. The Lonely One: * Extremely quick thinking * Liquid on body able to absorb toxins and fire it back at enemies. Darkness related attacks weakened by this. SUITS: Iron Sentinel: https://imgur.com/a/45X1B The Lonely One: https://imgur.com/a/PfH2E = HQ:= The Steel Fortress: The Iron Sentinel has a spaceship currently in orbit. Inside is where he keeps suits and data. Suits can be summoned via remote control. Smaller ships for needed escape can be found in docking bay. Time rarely spent here unless experimenting with new suit technology. Forest: Iron Sentinel can usually be found simply in the forest room of the server Blizzard. Sometimes can be found interacting with others and rarely found in combat. EPF: Sometimes Iron Sentinel can be found in the EPF, usually doing paperwork or something to pass the time Snow Dojo: If all else fails to locate The Lonely One, he might be at the Snow Dojo. Usually only comes here to think and can be easily aggravated when here so proceed with caution. SCARLET SQUADRON: The Iron Sentinel often teams up with his close friend Velocity. The two call this group the scarlet squadron, and can be recognized by their change of suit color to red, rather than Sentinel's usual black. This could possibly become one of the strongest superhero teams of all time, with Velocity and Iron Sentinel both being extremely skilled fighters alone. WEAKNESS: This is for SHA eyes only, and only to be read in the event of Iron Sentinel being swayed by the forces of evil. You have been warned. Iron Sentinel gets the majority of his strength from his suits. All of his suits save for when the water chip is activated cannot remain submerged in water for extended periods of time, and all suits save for when the electric chip is active are somewhat vulnerable to a well placed electrical shot. The armor also melts at very high temperatures, but only use this as a last resort as it would take a long time to whittle down the metal. If his suit is destroyed, he's still very skilled at close combat. However, the best way to go is usually decapitation, as he is only human. He also refuses to heal himself during battle due to a mixture of forest tradition and pride, so removing limbs is a sure way to get the upper hand (pun intended.) Iron Sentinel also has to charge his aura abilities with long periods of meditation. Because of this, he has a difficult time fighting in battles that span over days. The Lonely One is a difficult case, as he's simply an extremely strong human being. However, the liquid on his body can have a difficult time clinging on in water. It's also conductive, meaning electrical attacks do even more damage. Equilibrium has a difficult time staying together if unable to tell whether the sun is out or not. If kept in a cave or room without sunlight for a long time, it's likely that they'll tear each other apart from the inside. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superheroes